Overdrive
by Oruk
Summary: Slade has a newfound interest in the potential of Cyborg becoming his latest apprentice. And with the help of Technus, Slade's newly acquired fan boy/Evil genius apprentice, Cyborgs life as well as the lives of the other Titans is put into Jeopardy. Can the Titans recover Cyborg from Slade's grasp or will Cyborg be lost to his destructive insanity forever?


A story I'm hoping to go far with

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this ISH

.

The Perfect Host

.

"Proceed Technus," A honeyed voice instructed as one single eye stared down expectantly at the latest candidate vying for the position as his right hand apprentice.

"Of course sir, prepare to be amazed master Slade for I, Technus, after careful pruning and calculating have achieved what no known man has ever achieved before. I have erected what previously was thought to have been impossible. Behold, the first ever proxy nanite chip," The rather eager lad showcased as he presented his prized treasure to Slade's unimpressed eye.

"Elaborate it's worth," Slade instructed, hand not once leaving the cheek it held in it's grasp.

"Of course master Slade. See an invention such as this could prove very useful to a man with your...industrious background. For example with this invention not only will you harness and possess the strongest man made army in all of history, but with my invention you can also harvest the very fabrics of cyberspace itself," Technus jubilantly elucidated.

This encouraged Slade's interests even further seeing as he was a man who relied heavily on the force of machinery rather than the folly of mankind.

"Hmm, impressive Technus, but even you should know that I am not a man bought by mere words." The armor clad man informed the overly zealous younger man.

"Oh never would I insult the sophistication that is you my honerable master Slade. Please, allow me to wow your eyes with the truth that is the Proxy Nanite Chip," Technus appeased as a gruesome smile stretched across his lips.

"Very well, proceed," Slade instructed with a poised calm.

"Excellent, now for starters I just need to borrow one of your Slade Bots. As you are aware the Proxy nanite chip is a parasitic based virus that once installed immediately infects the host feeding off it's very essence all the while infecting it with hundreds of infinitely multiplying proxy nanites that gradually break down the hosts systems and mutates it causing a genetic reaction that...well better shown than spoken wouldn't you say master Slade?" Technus chuckled.

With a mere snap of his finger a Slade bot was brought before Slade's steel throne. Technus took a moment to marvel at the beautiful structure of the robot.

"You may proceed now," Slade urged allowing a bit of his anticipation to slip through his solid facade.

"Of course, right away," Technus said before he pushed in the clip that secured the hatch to the robots internal structure. Technus then inserted the Chip watching as it simultaneously latched onto the robots motherboard and began to pulsate.

"Ahh watch and be amazed as my proxy nanite chip begins it's work," Technus boasted as the two men watched as the robot began to twitch uncontrollably and whirr about. Small sparks were seen as the robot began to glitch.

Silently Slade's single eye observed the fascinating spectacle that was unfolding before him. Ever so subtly his grip on the metal bars of his throne tightened as he was gripped with eager anticipation of what the outcome of the self aggrandized proxy nanite chip would be. He was interested in seeing if the self proclaimed mad genius could really succeed whereas all else have failed.

Within the blink of an eye the robot succumbed completely to the power of the proxy nanite chip and was rapidly being consumed by a thick mass of black tainted nanites that were overtaking it's body. Abruptly the robot sparked one last time before it self-destructed and collapsed into a massive heap of rubble right before the feet of Slade.

Slade's sharp gaze cut to the flustered Technus for answers of what went wrong. Technus on the other hand seemed completely indifferent of the ostensible failure of his highly boasted invention. Digging through the rubble Technus fetched the motherboard that had been completely overtaken by the proxy nanite chip and easily removed it. Like a retractable ruler the thick mass of nanite flesh instantly retracted back into the proxy nanite chip.

"Fascinating, your Slade Bot was not a strong enough host to contain the Proxy nanite's power. It needs more, the Proxy Nanite Chip needs a host with equal or greater core energy, otherwise the same thing will keep happening," Technus pondered as he rubbed his chin.

Slades silent anger vanished just as quickly as it appeared after hearing Technus explanation. It was true his most coveted Slade bots were cheaply made at most and not much effort was put into the structure of their being either so he wasn't intirely offended by the notion.

"Making a suitable host for this baby here won't be easy, but I'm sure given enough time I can make one," Technus appeased.

"That won't be necessary, I have something else in mind," Slade's gaze was fixated on a figure displayed on his monitors. Technus, following his gaze also locked onto the person displayed on Slades multiple screen monitors.

"Ah I see, you have a good eye master Slade. That one is perfect," Technus admired as both men gazed desirably at the displayed surveillance image that was Cyborg.

.

A/N: Uh-Oh looks like they've just set their sights on everybody's favorite Cyborg. Will the Titans be able to protect their teammate from the deadly grasp of Slade? Find out in Chapter 2. Read and Review Please.


End file.
